Sasuke otsutsuki
This version is after the war Still Under Construction monikers Speed demon Sasuke of the rinnegan Sasuke of the eturnal mangekyou sharingan Blue flash Sasuke of the wood release Sasuke of the sharingan 2nd madara uchiha most used jutsu Sasuke has all ninjutsu and kekkei genkai these are the ones the uses most Amenotejikara Amaterasu Animal Path Asura Path Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Chakra Receiver Manifestation Chibaku Tensei Chidori Chidori Current Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Coercion Sharingan Deva Path Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Genjutsu: Sharingan God: Nativity of a World of Trees Gunbai Barrier Technique Gunbai Fanned Wind Hiding in Surface Technique Indra's Arrow Kirin Kamui Limbo: Border Jail Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique Naraka Path Outer Path Preta Path Sensing Technique Sennin arts Six paths of sasuke Six paths of destruction Six Paths Technique Speak of the Devil Technique Susanoo Shadow Shuriken Technique Sharingan: Ultimate Defense Shuriken Trajectory Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Susanoo Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Summoning jutsu:kurma,hawks Summoning jutsu demonic statue of the outer path Tengai Shinsei Tsukuyomi Will Materialisation Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Yasaka Magatama sasuke uchiha After the last battle with naruto sasuke lost his left arm but later orochimarus arm grows in its place but later it falls of because sasukes own hand has returned and he got married to sakura and had a child called sadara uchiha after the boruto thing sasuke went on a jouney to become stronger later he some how made a yin yang clone of madara uchiha and aborbed him he did the same to minato namikaze but later sasuke gained the kyukagegan which gives him all kekkei genkai sasuke later takes madara clothes and wears them he takes over madaras jutsu aswells as fouth hokages and he trys more and more to fully master his own jutsu although he already has he oftern goes on missions alone but some times with naruto currentyl sasuke is on a misson to destroy shin uchiha and raido X Later sasuke absorbs madara and he becomes a part of sasuke sasuke and madara have gotten very close madara has renewed his love for izuna for sasuke madara has helped sasuke train a lot madara was amazed by sasuke kyukagegan and all the kekkei genkai sasuke took over all madaras jutsu and appearance madara is like sasukes spirit guide he can manifest a physical body and revert to his spirit body so he can help sasuke background Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto and the first of Indra's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his name's sake. During his early childhood, Sasuke greatly admired his older brother Itachi, wanting to be more like him. Even though would often be too busy to hang out with Sasuke, would enjoy what little quality time they could together. In the anime, they even made a game collecting paw prints of cats together. Sasuke also shared a similar closeness to Shisui Uchiha. Despite his love for Itachi, Sasuke constantly lived in his older sibling's shadow, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even in the Academy, Sasuke was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father beyond comparing his success to his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." When Sasuke was at age 7, the relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Itachi. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. At some point in the past, Sasuke joined Itachi on a mission to catch a wild boar. Sasuke was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Sasuke missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Sasuke apologised for his bad aiming, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more. On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. When Sasuke first met Naruto Uzumaki in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become popular like him, but he was easily beaten. By looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed as if he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Up until his graduation from the Academy, Sasuke remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Despite this, when Naruto and Sasuke traded glance when they were kids, they immediately looked away in annoyance but secretly smiled shortly afterwards, meaning Sasuke actually considered Naruto a friend somewhere deep down. personality As a child, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha Clan Downfall, turning Sasuke into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan. During his time at the Academy, Sasuke was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his superior skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. Despite this, having worked with Team Kakashi, Sasuke had grown attached to his team and thought of them as somewhat of a family, willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was the superior of the two. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. After training under Orochimaru at Otogakure for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke had become a cold and calculating individual, completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi that his own life didn't matter to him. By severing the ties he believed bound him, Sasuke was seemingly willing to kill Naruto just to prove a point at how much he had changed. Due to his new found abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without a clear understanding of their capabilities and suffering for it, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion. Sasuke had also developed a strong sense of pride in his clan; as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan. Despite this, Sasuke was not above making bonds with those around him, forming a new team that he viewed similarly to Team Kakashi and doing everything in his power to protect them. In his thirst for revenge, Sasuke put himself far above anyone or anything around him, willingly cooperating with Tobi, whom he knew helped Itachi wipe out his clan, to aid him in destroying Konoha, abandoning his team when they were no longer of use to him and sacrificing Karin to kill Danzō, despite her healing him throughout most of their mission. After meeting with Naruto a final time before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke vowed he would kill Naruto in his quest for revenge, leading him to take Itachi's eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. During his final battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End Sasuke became astonished at the great lengths that his friend Naruto went for him despite his actions. Sasuke adimitted defeat and finally recognized Naruto as his equal. appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face too roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts (white in the anime). Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm, though he later lost this mark after Kaguya's sealing. Following his final battle with Naruto after Kaguya's defeat, Sasuke lost his left forearm which later reappeared. Several years after the last movie, Sasuke's appearance has matured greatly, with his hair being grown out and his bangs being styled similarly to Madara's. He dons a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and sandals. He also is shown wielding a new sword concealed under the coat, and carries a purple bag on his right shoulder. Sasuke later wears madaras clothes and uses him weapons doujutsu sharingan After defeating the 10 tails sasuke was badly injured which lead to him using a forbbiden jutsu he gained all his former kekkei genkai as well as a thousand more alothough sasuke still uses his shringan but sasukes sharingan has all jutsus and abilities due to his kyukagegan he is seeing using all its jutsu This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements, relay recorded memories, apply deceptive hallucinations shocking enough to stir the then-emotionless Sai, and even easily quell Jūgo's violent impulses. Defensively, Sasuke was able to repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind, stopping Orochimaru's attempt to possess the former's body and ultimately turn it against him. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Likewise, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing is able to easily catch his opponents off-guard in his illusions. More prominently, Sasuke was able to enter Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress Kurama's chakra, and completely control Manda, showing his potential to use the dōjutsu's most potent power to subjugate the tailed beasts. Later sasuke discovered the ultamte mangekyou sharingan this eye is gained when 4 mangekyou sharingan are combined this gives the user all jutsu from all the sharingan but also the ability to use izanagi and izanami without the side effects rinnegan Sasuke reawakened the rinnegan this time in both his eyes once again due to his kyukagegan he has all jutsu of this doujutsu he also awakened the sennin arts a combination of every arts in the world mostly the naido and gedo arts After receiving the Six Paths Power, Sasuke's Sharingan evolved into a Rinnegan. Unlike Hagoromo's own, Sasuke's Rinnegan possesses six tomoe. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects. He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets and has gained the ability to transport himself or any target near him within a limited range. As a true wielder of this eye, Sasuke is able to deactivate his Rinnegan on his will. Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason for why he was able resist the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi kagerinnegan most powerful doujutsu 1 Kanzengan weapons Sword of kusanagi:although this sword is not like orchimarus it still is ver strong sasuke can run his electric current through it for a extra cut or sharper cuts uchiha blade flying thunder god blade Gunbai summon Sasuke has a new contract with a pack of wolves he is close with the pack leader kyu he also transplanted his rinnesharingan in kyu susanoo Sasukes susanoo gained a major upgrade it has 3 new weapons the heros sheild,yatas mirror and totsuka blade it also still has its bow and arrows it is known to be the most powerful